


Inspection

by jeneru



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeneru/pseuds/jeneru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader wakes up and realizes she's somewhere she shouldn't be in.<br/>Same work posted in my DA account:<br/>http://jeneru.deviantart.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspection

She squinted her eyes as the sunlight hit her lids. She can hear indistinct voices around her, but decided to tune them out as she stretch her arm until it grabbed something warm. She pulled herself closer to it and nuzzled her head against it, a sigh of relief escaping her lips as she drifted back to sleep.

His eyes fluttered open as he felt something nudge his side. His breath hitched upon recognizing the [h/c] locks that covered the girl’s face. He froze. Not like he mind sleeping beside a girl, but because:

One, the ’girl’ is not just some girl. She’s the freaking lieutenant of the Survey Corps.  
Two, the ’girl’ is said to be an acquaintance of a certain Heichou. A not-so-happy-who-will-kick-you-bloody-if-he-catches-you-even-staring-at-her-Lance-Corporal-Levi to be exact.

Cold sweat started to trace down from his forehead as he met the gaze of his fellow roommates. He met Reiner’s gaze which he pleaded for help with his eyes.

"Sorry Bertholdt, we really didn’t have a choice." Reiner spoke, shaking his head lightly.  
"Aw c’mon Bert, you’re so tall I bet the corporal won’t even hit your face." Connie chuckled, earning him a smack on the head from Jean.  
"Oi Armin, I offered my bed didn’t I? Why is she lying beside Bert again?" Jean asked, with an annoyed expression on his face.  
"Oh...so Horseface is jealous? I thought you like Mikasa?" Connie snickered back. He and Jean were about to beat each other when Reiner stepped in between them.  
"Shut up you both. Do you want us to get busted with your noise?"  
"H-hey Bert, it’s okay to breathe, you’re turning purple now." Armin interrupted, throwing a worried look at his roommate. Bert let out a deep sigh which was cut short as he felt her shift in the bed.  
"Oh no, she’s waking up guys. Armin, do something!" Jean warned as he try to hide behind Reiner, Connie following after him. 

The five of them watch her intently as her [e/c] orbs unravel from her lids, turning lucent with the sunlight. She blinked as she met their gaze, her eyes widening as realization hit her sleepy brain. She turned her head and found a very tensed Bertholdt beside her, her hand still clutched at his shirt.

\--’Oh no.’

"I-I am so sorry! I-I don’t understand but I-I think I can explain! Whoa!-" She exclaimed as she hurriedly crawled out of the bed falling to the floor in process. She might have hurt herself hadn’t Jean caught her in time.

 

Jean then helped her get up while looking away, trying to hide his blush, especially from his roommates. She then tried to smooth her wrinkled shirt and ran her fingers thru her [h/c] hair in an attempt to look less dishiveled.

Bertholdt sat up from the bed and sighed in relief. At least he’ll live as they’re not caught...’yet’. He thought.

"So...why did I wake up beside Bertholdt?" She finally asked, as she adjusted the straps around her waist. Everyone looked expectantly at Armin.  
"Uhm..It’s actually my idea ma’am." Armin replied weakly.  
"Call me [y/n], Armin, you don’t need to be so formal." She responded with a faint smile in her lips making the shorter blonde blush.  
"Well, you see [y/n]... last night, all of us, except Bertholdt, were still awake chatting with each other when Reiner heard some noise outside the door. Thinking that it’s Eren trying to sleep over, he opened up and found you instead, out cold on the floor." Armin explained.  
"Okay...so it seems like I passed out before making it to my room." She thought aloud, earning confused looks from everbody.  
"Ah well, me and Hanji got a little drunk...that’s all. Uh...so...Armin, go on with your explanation please." She continued.  
"We were all shocked when Reiner took you in, but since none of us can bring ourselves to go to Corporal Levi’s office to tell about your situation, we decided to let you sleep on one of our beds instead. We voted whose bed you should sleep on, and chose Bertholdt being the most 'harmless' option." Armin continued, Jean letting out a grunt.  
"Hmm...good call not telling Levi about this, but I mean no offense, but why Bertholdt? Again no offense, but in this situation, I think you’re the harmless one among this group Armin." She asked, as she put on her jacket.  
"Because Bert over here is a steady sleeper. Armin is worried that if we let you sleep beside him, he’ll just end up shuffling nervously and wake you in the process." Reiner answered for Armin.

"Oh well. Wow, that’s so kind of you to consider." She responded contently as she head towards the door.  
"Anyway, thanks Bert for the bed, and to all of you for letting me sleep in." She tried to stifle a yawn as she turn the knob, while Jean seriously regret why he hadn’t insisted his bed in the first place.  
"Jean, I bet you have insisted letting her to your bed had you known that she’s a cuddler, right Bert?" Connie asked sarcastically, but stopped dead when he felt Reiner’s fingers gripping his head as if holding a ball. A slightly confused Bert just scratched the back of his head.  
"Oh, and thanks Armin. Bye! See you all later at the mess hall..." she waved at them as she pull the door open.  
"And by the way-" She paused and turned, her expression suddenly set to her infamous ’kill-mode look’, earning nervous glances from the boys.  
"What happened last night will stay within this room’s walls. Understood?" She asked, her voice low and deadly.  
"Yes ma’am!" The recruits responded in unison, a salute pounded against their hearts.  
And just like that, her expression shift into a sweet smile, making Jean melt, before she stepped out, locking the door behind her.

She sighed in relief as she lean her back against the door. She rubbed her temples lightly as hangover pain starts to sink in.

"[y/n]."

\--’Shit.’

She turned to the source of the familiar cold voice and met the colder gaze of the stoic corporal.

"Hello Levi. Good morning." She greeted back, trying to look calm as possible. She heard the sound of shuffling feet behind the door, the recruits probably trying to eavesdrop on them.

"I’ve seen you step out of that room, which is the shared room of our MEN recruits." He stated, glaring daggers at her.  
"Care to explain why you’ve been there?" He continued, his eyes travelling from her slightly ruffled hair to her askew jacket.

\--’I am so dead.’

She took a deep breath. 

\--’I can do this.’ 

\--’I can get out of this unscathed.’

"Inspection, Sir." She responded with her best version of his deadpan expression. She heard Jean’s muffled curse on the other side of the door, followed by another shuffling of feet.

Levi’s brows twitched, making her want to literally slap herself for such a lame explanation. She noticed his eyes shifted on the door behind her and back to her again.

\--’Liar. A terrible liar actually.’

"Tch." He simply grunted. He then turned his heel and started walking away.  
"[y/n]. In my office. Now." He ordered and gestured her to follow him.

"[y/n]." He called as they walk, without looking back.  
"Yes, Levi?"  
"Next time you decided to be stupid and get drunk, pass out outside of my door instead."  
"Is it an order?"  
"Tch."  
"Maybe I can if your door has a sign with your name it."  
Levi didn’t respond and simply glanced at her, but she can swear she saw a faint smirk in his face before he turned away.

\--’I will so kill you later...Hanji!’

**Author's Note:**

> Levi and the rest of the gang belongs to Hajime Isayama
> 
> And please do not follow reader-chan's example, at least in real life. ^^,


End file.
